


romance is bringing your boyfriend's hot sauce on your date

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, but they've been friends for long, first date after getting together, super domestic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: Terushima and Suga take Kuroo on their first date all together. It's not really what Kuroo would have expected, but he's definitely not complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> written for the hq-rare-pairs halloween event giveaway, for Ry! hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> many thanks to amber [@rarepairenabler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/works) for betaing this!

 

Kuroo has to admit, he's pretty intrigued when his boyfriends ask him to dress up and come downstairs. He complies nonetheless, hesitates between three shirts before shrugging on the cleanest one, and he almost forgets to turn off the light before he goes. He didn't really have anything planned this evening, so it’s not like it’s bothering him, but the short notice makes him suspicious. This is, after all, Suga and Terushima; he likes them very much, but he doesn’t really trust them unsupervised.

"Ah, finally, the man of the evening," Terushima says, grinning when Kuroo gets out of the building.

He's leaning against his car, and Suga is sitting on the passenger side, the door open wide over the sidewalk. Kuroo smiles back and kisses them both. He takes pride in the fact that he only lingers a little this time.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he asks when Suga lets him go. "You still haven't told me."

"It's a surprise." Terushima winks exaggeratedly. "Get in, we'll show you."

He practically runs over the driver side, and Kuroo exchanges an amused look with Suga.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this," Kuroo points out as he opens the back door.

He doesn't protest much more, though, and soon Terushima is driving them away. Thankfully for Kuroo’s heart, despite how reckless  Terushima sounds sometimes, he’s actually a careful driver. Suga turns in his seat and gives Kuroo a teasing look.

"You're not going to try to get us to tell you what we're doing?" he provokes.

Kuroo shakes his head and leans closer, resting his chin on the back of Suga's seat. "Nah. You'd just fuck with me."

Suga smiles wider and drops a kiss on his nose. "True."

Kuroo tries to bury his head in his hands to hide his blush. It always gets to him, how much of a little shit Suga can be and then, in the same breath, so sweet. He's not used to being so much on the receiving end of it yet. They’ve only been officially together for a week.

"We're getting out of town?" Kuroo notes when Terushima doesn't take the turn they usually do to go downtown.

Terushima shrugs. Suga's eyebrow waggle, if endearing, is just as elusive.

"I have to compliment you on your observation skills," Suga says. "I'm very  _ impressed _ that you noticed-"

"Oh, shut up," Kuroo replies with a fond eye roll. "Try not to be an ass, for once."

"That's a lost cause and you know it," Terushima chimes in.

Suga frowns theatrically. "Hey! I  _ can _ be nice."

"Just not to me," Kuroo deadpans.

Suga gives him a mischievous smile. "It's called tough love."

They keep bickering for most of the ride. Kuroo would be startled by how simply familiar it feels, if it wasn't how he'd felt within a week of meeting them anyway. He's pretty certain the only reason they'd started officially dating only a few days ago is because none of them had had a clue that polyamory was even a thing before then.

Eventually, Terushima parks and stops the car. There's not light around, so Kuroo isn't sure where they are exactly, but neither of his boyfriends seems to hesitate in stepping out of the car, so he follows suit.

"Okay," Suga says, putting his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

Kuroo can't help but grin. "Depends what with."

"I'll take that as a yes," Suga declares. "Close your eyes, I'll guide you."

"Uh. What?"

"Do it!" Terushima calls from around the back of the car. “I promise he won't make you trip on something."

"Well, I'll  _ try _ not to," Suga amends. "Some accidents are inevitable."

"This really doesn't make me want to trust you," Kuroo comments.

He closes his eyes, and Suga takes his hand and starts to lead him away. Kuroo hears Terushima close the trunk and run up to them, then Terushima takes Kuroo’s other hand. They walk like that for a few minutes in near silence, save for the chirruping of cicadas and crickets, and the slow, muted sound of waves.

Terushima is the first one to speak up. "You should take off your shoes."

"Alright," Kuroo agrees. 

Both Suga and Terushima let go of his hands, presumably so they can get their shoes off too, then they start walking again. Suga's hand is at the small of Kuroo's back, guiding him, and they take a few steps in grass before they reach sand.

"Are you going to drown me?" Kuroo laughs, trying to diffuse the ambient nervousness that’s starting to get to him.

Terushima snorts. "We don't need to go this far to get rid of you. Suga could probably dispose of your body easily."

"I'm glad you recognize my true and most important skills," Suga replies. "But no, we're not going to drown you."

"I'm not sure I feel a lot safer, but that's good to know," Kuroo says, shrugging.

Finally, they stop walking. Kuroo feels Terushima leave his side, but they still haven't told him to open his eyes, so he waits patiently. The sound of the waves is gentle, soft, and the sand is smooth beneath his feet. It's still pretty warm – it's summer after all – but not the suffocating heat they've been enduring for three days already.

"You can look now," Suga says eventually.

At first, Kuroo can only see the small point of light on the ground in front of him. Then he blinks, and he realizes it's a flashlight. There's a cover on the ground, and a bag that Terushima must have carried here. Both he and Suga are standing in front of him, waiting for Kuroo’s reaction.

"Happy first date?" Terushima risks when Kuroo stays silent.

"Kuroo?" Suga calls, visibly confused.

Kuroo tries not to laugh. "Okay, don't get me wrong, this is adorable, but – our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Did you – have you both swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?"

Suga huffs. "First you complain that I'm not nice, and then you complain when we are."

"I'm not complaining!" Kuroo hurries to correct him. "I'm just, you know. Surprised?"

Terushima laughs and comes closer, throwing his arm around Kuroo's shoulder. "You might be the biggest sap we know, but you don't have the monopoly on romance, you know."

"I can see that," Kuroo says, before he kisses Terushima’s temple with a smile.

They turn to Suga and Kuroo opens his arms, inviting him into the hug. Instead of walking, like a normal person, Suga  _ jumps in _ , and they all fall in the sand, tangled in each others.

Kuroo's voice is a little pained when he speaks up. " _ Too _ romantic, Suga."

Suga stands up and brushes the sand off himself, then offers a hand to each of his boyfriends.

"I'm showering first when we get back," Terushima says with a grimace. He takes off his shirt and swats the sand off his back. Kuroo and Suga help him, taking advantage of the position to slide their fingers lightly up and down Terushima’s sides. Terushima squeaks at the first tickles and shuffles a few steps away, then looks back at them with an accusatory expression. Kuro and Suga laugh under his glare, not really impressed.

"Okay, can we eat now?" Terushima pleads. "I'm starving."

"Don't you have an entire cupboard full of snacks?" Suga points out as they sit down.

"Yeah, but I spent the entire day studying with Hana," Terushima explains, reaching into the bag.

"Studying on holidays?" Kuroo repeats. "Did she threaten you? Also, did you guys cook this?"

"I owe her like ten thousand favors anyway," Terushima says. He shrugs. "And yeah, we did, but I didn't let Suga put hot sauce in everything, don't worry."

"You guys don't appreciate good food," Suga grumbles.

Terushima smiles at Kuroo before digging into the bag again, and taking out a small bottle.

"Say thanks and promise me everything I want," he tells Suga with a grin.

Suga's eye widen. "You brought it?"

Terushima lets him grab it without putting up too much of a fight. Kuroo suspects he must  _ really _ want to eat. "You looked so sad when I told you not to put any in the food, so."

Suga leans in and plants a sloppy kiss on Terushima's face. "You're the best."

Kuroo hides his amused expression behind his onigiri. He watches, half-fascinated and half-horrified, while Suga positively  _ soaks _ his part of the food in hot sauce. Terushima's face holds a similar look, and they glance at each other in solidarity. They've both eaten Suga's food on purpose once, and by accident more than that; they're aware of how spicy exactly is the brand of hot sauce he prefers.

"Well, now that Suga has his death food, I guess we can eat," Kuroo points out.

"Fuck you," Suga exclaims joyfully, and bites into his onigiri.

They wolf down everything in a few minutes. Suga empties his sauce bottle on the last of his food, and looks genuinely sad about it. Kuroo might have felt compassion if Suga hadn't started gathering what was left in the bottle on his finger and licking it with the loudest noise he could make.

"You're disgusting," Terushima tells him, kicking him lightly in the thigh.

"Not my fault that you have no taste," Suga replies, undeterred.

"No taste," Kuroo repeats, incredulous. "I'm pretty sure  _ you've _ fried your tastebuds long ago."

Suga chucks the empty bottle at him, but it's too light to go very far, and it falls lamentably between them.

"Impressive," Kuroo and Terushima mock at the same time, their faces splitting in a grin when Suga sticks his tongue out at them.

They tidy up, and soon all that's left on the cover is the lamp. Suga turns it off and puts it in the bag with the rest, then they sit, side by side, with Terushima in the middle, facing the sea. 

If he were looking in front of himself, he'd discover a silvery sea and an ocean of stars; instead, he’s looking at Suga and Terushima, their faces illuminated by the moonlight. They look different, like this, almost ethereal. Suga is bright, his ashen hair appearing unnaturally white, and Kuroo can see him almost as well as in daylight; Terushima, in contrast, is darker, leaning back on his hands and into Suga’s shadow, but he's closer, and Kuroo can see the moonlight reflected in his eyes.

They're right. He's definitely the biggest sap out of the three of them. He tears himself away from his contemplation to lean against Terushima, letting his head fall on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Terushima's hand comes to rest on the nape of Kuroo's neck, his thumb tracing idle circles against Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo can't see Suga anymore, but he hears rustling coming from his direction, and soon, Suga is lying on his back and his head is in Terushima's lap. Suga smiles at them, then closes his eyes.

"I feel good," Terushima murmurs to no one in particular.

Kuroo turns his head to press a kiss to Terushima's shoulder, and then lets his head rest on Terushima again. "Yeah," he agrees in a breath.

Suga sighs. "I don't feel like leaving," he confesses. "Going home, and then going back to college. I just... don't want to."

Kuroo wonders if that's all there is to it, or if Suga has thought about the same things he has – exams are a hard time for everyone, and they're going to be swamped with homework and assignments the minute they come back. Even Terushima, even though he's one year behind them, is going to be pretty busy. He's not sure what place their relationship will have in their lives. He's not even sure how their relationship’s going to be at all, if it's going to be very different from being friends or not. It's been – not exactly weighing on his mind, but lurking in the back. He's good at overthinking things.

But looking at how they've been until now, while being friends and sorting out their feelings, then maybe he doesn't have to worry too much, he thinks. They've been fine until now. It's not effortless, but they got this far, right?

And summer break isn't over.

"We still have time," Kuroo whispers.

His voice doesn't carry very far, but Terushima kisses the top of his hair, and Suga opens his eyes to smile at him. He's almost certain, in that instant, that they know  _ exactly _ what he's been thinking about.

"True," Suga replies, louder but still quiet, his words meant only for them. "We'll figure things out."

"If everything else fails and exams are too much, we can come live here," Terushima proposes, with a smile in his voice. "Set up a tent and all that. Nobody would come bother us."

Suga laughs a little and Kuroo buries his grin in Terushima's shoulder.

"No offense, but sand isn't my element," Suga says. "Maybe we should try living normally before exiling ourselves."

"Talk about an exile. Less than thirty minutes away by car," Kuroo points out.

"It's the thought that counts. Or the _ intent _ ."

"You know, if all goes well,” Terushima interrupts them, “Hana's leaving after the next semester. She's moving in with her girlfriend."

Kuroo waits, but Terushima doesn't say more than that. He's so close to Terushima's throat that he feels him swallow nervously. It takes him a minute to understand the convoluted offer; Suga gets there before him.

"Are you asking us to move in with you?" Suga asks slowly.

Terushima anxiously taps his fingers against Kuroo's neck; it tickles a little. "I know it sounds early, but we've known each other for some time now, and it wouldn't be right away, so…"

There's a few seconds of silence.

"Sounds like a plan," Kuroo replies.

He sees Suga nod from the corner of his eyes, which looks a bit awkward, considering he's still lying in Terushima's lap.

"Oh. Good." Terushima beams. 

Quiet falls back on them, comfortably wrapping around them. Kuroo is pretty sure Suga is falling asleep, and he isn't much more awake himself as he melts into Terushima's gentle touch.

He could  _ definitely _ get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also on [](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/154749745274%22>tumblr</a>!)


End file.
